The Newmans (TV series)/Trivia
The music is composed by Neil Parfitt and James Robertson. *Production funding is from the Canada Media Fund and the Shaw Rocket Fund. *The four main characters of Grojband do not appear in the episodes (but the characters mentioned in several episodes), but only Carrie, Lenny, Kim, Konnie, Mina and others. *The show is similar to Sidekick, Spliced, Pearlie, Ruby Gloom, Wayside, Willa's Wild Life, Scaredy Squirrel, Iggy Arbuckle, Grojband, Carl Squared, Being Ian, Jacob Two-Two, Rescue Heroes, Babar, Little Bear, Franklin, Stickin' Around, Grossology, My Friend Rabbit, Pecola, Kid vs. Kat, Babar and the Adventures of Badou, The Backyardigans, Beyond the Tank and various shows produced by Warner Bros. Television. *The show was created by Todd Kauffman, Joey So and David Hemingson. *This is the fourth time the Newmans with their new voices, probably because the original voices refused to take part. *Mark Thornton serves as the director for this show. *Lenny's real name was Leonard. *Kim's real name was Kimberly. *Konnie's real name was Kanak. *This is the fourth time Carrie has got her braces. *References to the television shows, video games and movies were showing up in some episodes. *The Nelvana logo used Kim in the off-screen, she says "This has been a Nelvana Limited production!". Used for the third episode. *This is the eleventh time the Newmans appears. *The theme song is composed by William Kevin Anderson. *In the ending credits during the "A Nelvana Limited Production" text appears at the ending, the word reads "In association with Warner Bros., FremantleMedia North America and Fresh TV" with a WB copyright stamp. *Carrie is voiced by Kathleen Barr and she sounds similar of Millie Burtonburger's voice. However in the first few episodes she was voiced by Denise Oliver doing a punk-like voice. *Lenny is voiced by Sam Vincent and he sounds similar of Russell Ferguson's voice. *Kim is voiced by Tajja Isen and she sounds similar of Betty Barrett's voice. *Konnie is voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills and she sounds similar of Lindsay and Vana's voice. *The Fresh TV, Hemingson Entertainment and Nelvana logos were still in the second episode. *Animation services are provided by Mercury Filmworks. *The show is now even more in flash animation, and most of the characters have different looks (like Wayside, starting with the 2007 episode "Sideways Protest / Be True To Your Elf"). *The show has been picked up for twenty-six episodes, but so far, UTN is airing it as a three week event of May. However the show was officially returned on September 11. *In this series, the Newmans could have is not writing lyrics but finding the right inspiration for them like whatever adventure they had they could gather information together and create a song. *This is the sixth time Cartoon Network's "City" theme appears, which is only appeared in the sixth episode "Science Project of Doom" where Carrie and Lenny exiting 2x4 Hardware, the Kagami twins sitting in the bus stop and taking the bus to Peaceville in early morning. *The eye designs were different (with their irises only) like: **Carrie and Mina had aqua blue eyes **Lenny had green eyes **Kim and Konnie had brown eyes **Trina had pink eyes (just like several Grojband episodes) **Kate had blue eyes **Allie had violet eyes **Barney had cyan eyes **Mayor had brown eyes **Nick had light blue eyes **Buzz had dark green eyes **Chance had lime eyes **Party Danimal had gray eyes **Geff had yellow eyes **Chloe had orange eyes **Emma had cyan eyes **Libby had green eyes **Cameron had dark red eyes **Gigi had violet eyes **Claire had brown eyes **Ringo had gold eyes *Only Fresh TV, Hemingson Entertainment, Nelvana Limited and Warner Bros. Television have its closing logos shown. Category:UltraToons Network Category:UltraToons Network programmes